Lost in Hyrule
by Coralaris
Summary: Jane, Thor, and Darcy accidentally find themselves in Hyrule after the events of Thor: the Dark World. Rated T because the movie and game were T/PG-13.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the LOZ series or the Marvel characters/places/items within this story. They are owned by Nintendo and Marvel/Disney respectively. Or for that matter Stephonika Kaye's interpretation on Twilight Princess. This is fan-fiction. Yes, it is referring to other fan-fiction, but it is still fan-fiction.**

The story takes place two weeks after the Ilia+Link end of Stephonika Kaye's interpretation of Twilight Princess and about a month after Malekith had been defeated in Thor: the Dark World. Enjoy.

**Chapter One (Normal POV)**

Jane Foster sat at her computer looking at the readings of the sensors that had been set up over a good part of the globe, access being a gift from S.H.I.E.L.D. It had been a month since the convergence and there had not really been anything exciting for a while. The last big disturbance was when Thor had left for Asgard using the Bifrost. She looked at the computer's clock. 11:34 in small, white numbers. Any minute now Darcy would come downstairs yelling at her to get some sleep. For that matter, she would probably also notice the overflowing trash bin at her desk and tell her to take it out. Might as well get it done now. And so, when some of her own sensors started beeping a few moments later, she was already out of the house.

As Jane set the lid of the large dumpster down, a small wind came from behind her, not really a surprise at night in the New Mexico's desert. She turned around, took a few steps toward the door, and then it suddenly wasn't night anymore. She stopped still.

"What.." was the only thing that came from her mouth. She was no longer in the desert, she was now standing in a forest, a cool breeze flowing through the trees above her. She was no longer standing on sand, now there was rock beneath her feet. Jane looked down and noticed that she was standing on an old stone stairway. When she turned to face down the stairs, she saw that they just ended a few meters ahead, terminating in a small drop off into a circular room. She could see people in the clearing, three men and one woman. Jane couldn't help listening in on their conversation.

A young man with short red hair and holding some sort of device Jane assumed was a weapon was speaking at this point, "So, Link just wants to go look at the remains of the Temple of Time, is that what you've told me?"

The dark-haired woman sighed out loud, her armor clanking as she sat down. When she spoke, her tone had a hint of anger, "Yes, and we are all here because you wanted to look at this place as well, Shad."

An older man stopped her before the dark-haired woman could continue harassing the man called Shad. "We are here because Link is going to propose to Ilia tomorrow."

In the silence that followed, Jane could see both the smiles on the older man and the sandy-haired man and the surprise on the red-headed man and the armored woman. She couldn't help smiling herself, actually.

The dark-haired woman started speaking,"I presumed Link would marry another Hylian, maybe even Princess Zelda."

Shad started again, "Well, you can't blame him, Ashei. He lived in Ordona for what, seventeen years before the Twilight Invasion, Rusl?"

The sandy-haired man answered. "Yes, it was around seventeen years. And is that really what you're going to call it, Shad? I thought we were naming the events the Return of Ganondorf."

"I think the Twilight Invasion is a little more clear, given the nature of the war." Shad crossed his arms.

"Hello!" Jane finally decided to call out. In an instant, four sets of eyes turned towards her; and Ashei pulled a bow from the ground, strung it with an arrow, and aimed it at Jane. Jane immediately raised her arms above her head. "Hi, um, I'm not an enemy."

Ashei spoke, keeping the arrow for Jane, "Okay, then who are you?"

"My name is Jane Foster, and I'm an, well, I'm a Midgardian." Jane Foster simply received several blank stares at that.

Rusl started his own question, "How did you come to get so far within the sacred grove?"

Jane decided not to show too much, "I was walking around in the desert near my home, and then I guess I stepped through a portal and then I was right here."

Shad perked up and asked: "What kind of portal? What did it look like?"

"You couldn't see the portal. It was invisible."

"So was there any object causing it that you could see?"

"No, I think maybe whatever activated it was on this side, here."

Rusl interjected, "Well, the door me and Link went through to enter the past is nearby, maybe that caused it?"

"What do you mean, entered the past! How is that possible?" Jane yelled out.

The older man then suggested something, "Well, maybe we could get you down here so we can show you and Shad." The red-headed man was visibly excited at the disclosure of this door.

Ashei put the bow and arrow down, and then directed her attention to Shad, "Give me the claw-shot Link left us, Shad." Shad obliged, handing the weapon-like object to Ashei. "You might want to get behind those trees, Jane Foster." Jane obeyed, and a few seconds later there was a whizzing sound and then a thump, at which the tree Jane was behind shook. Jane looked around the tree and saw a claw embedded into it, a chain streaming behind to the device Ashei was holding. Both Ashei and Jane were open-mouthed.

Rusl called up to Jane, "Well, what are you waiting for, climb down!" Jane grabbed the chain, testing its stability, at which Ashei started walking towards the wall, reeling the chain back into the claw-shot until she was at the wall. Ashei motioned for Jane to start descending.

Once Jane reached the bottom, she immediately asked Rusl a question, "Where is the door you were talking about?"

Rusl smiled, then said: "Shad, the door you noticed earlier that you said was just right in the middle of everything is the Gate of Time. Ashei, you stay with Shad and Jane Foster as they go explore the past while me and Auru wait for Link."

Shad immediately dashed off through the passageway on the opposite side of the clearing, and Ashei and Jane immediately followed calling on him to wait. They entered the next room, and Jane gasped at what she saw. Shad stood on a broken stairway, looking up at a door just out of his reach. Two statues of what she assumed to be bronze stood on either side of her. The clearing had many shattered remains, though she could see it had once been a building.

Ashei was just about to offer a suggestion to Shad when a deep rumble filled the ground, and a sound like that of thunder behind them. Jane turned around and saw that a pillar of what seemingly black lightning and dark specks rose up out of the thick forest behind where she had appeared. Jane heard the two men yell in surprise and she rushed back into the chamber.

The raised pentagonal section in the middle of the room glowed with blue light, and suddenly a set of glowing transparent stairs appeared, linking where Jane had popped into existence with the ground. The pillar of dark power faded within a few moments, and Rusl immediately dashed up the stairs, calling everyone else to follow to find Link and help him.

**I'll try to get a chapter done every week. If you see anything I missed spelling, grammar, or story-wise, don't hesitate to tell me. I highly recommend reading Stephonika Kaye's work, but the basic differences are that Rusl knows Link's story, Link destroyed the shadow crystal after fighting Ganondorf, and I really can't think of anymore that influence my story. If you want to read it, it is at . . Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or the Marvel characters/places/items within this story. **

I know I said I would publish one a week but I decided to just publish them as soon as I finish proofreading them.

**Chapter 2**

Darcy walked downstairs after a few minutes of the beeping madness. She looked at the location displayed, and stopped still as she saw the disturbance center practically in the house. She called out for her coworker, waited for an answer, and receiving none, called out repeatedly. She changed the view on the screen, and looked at a graph view of the energy readings. The spikes were in a different pattern than those the Bifrost had produced.

"Huh..." Now what had Jane said to do if there was trouble like this? Call S.H.I.E.L.D, or call Thor. Darcy remembered how that conversation from a week ago about that.

"Okay, Jane, so if anyone like Loki -"

"Loki died saving me and Thor, so if you have anything bad to say about him -"

"Okay, if anyone like _Malekith_ shows up, what do I do?"

"Well, first I would call S.H.I.E.L.D. And then I would call Thor."

"And how am I going to call Thor? I don't exactly have a phone number Asgard's prince."

"Well, then just call Heimdall."

"And Heimdall is...?"

"Heimdall operates the Bifrost, and from what I heard can actually see what's going on in the nine realms. So I'm pretty sure that if you got outside and yelled his name out he would notice."

"A good way to get sent to the asylum."

"Just do it if we get invaded or something."

Well, it was midnight. She would call S.H.I.E.L.D. in the morning. Without neighbors nearby it might as well be a good idea to test Jane's theory. Darcy walked into the backyard and half-heartedly called out, "Uh... Heimdall, hello? If you're there, tell Thor that I can't find Jane and there's this weird thing going on in the house!"

- Thor -

Thor hung to Mjonlir's handle as he flew across the Bifrost bridge. Heimdall had sent a message to him that something was wrong. He reached the Bifrost controller and landed, then stepped in.

"What fares in the realms, Heimdall?"

"Your midgardian friend Jane Foster has gone missing again."

"Well, we must find her then!"

"Where would you have me send you? Not even I know where she is."

"Send me to Midgard."

"Very well then." Heimdall moved to the raised daïs in the center of the room. As Heimdall slid the sword into the slot, Thor moved to the other side of the Bifrost controller.

- Darcy -

She had been shouting for a few minutes now, to no clear effect. Darcy gave up yelling and sighed. As she turned toward the door to go back inside, she noticed clouds forming in the sky.

Half a minute later, she saw Thor emerge from the dust stirred up from the Bifrost. She ran toward him.

"Hey, Thor, I'm really glad you're here. Jane disappeared a few minutes ago and whattheheckjusthappened."

- Thor -

He had arrived in a dessert at night. He watched as Jane's intern talked as she came towards him and then suddenly vanished.

"Heimdall, call the warriors three if I am gone when day comes here." With that, he ran forward, anticipating the moment when he would find himself in another realm. One footstep impacted the gravelly sand, the next landing on chill forest dirt.

He slid to a halt. "Darcy, where art thou!"

"Right behind you. I guess we know where Jane is now." They stood back to back, looking for danger.

"How long has she been gone, Darcy?"

"Anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours. Although the 'disturbance' started about ten minutes ago. And, uh, Thor; do you know where we are? And maybe also how the neat glowing stairs work?"

Thor turned around and looked at the stairs. He marveled at the design for a little while before answering, "The stairs are being powered by the pedestal at the center of that room."

"Okay, so if I was Jane I would still be looking at the pedestal. And since I don't see her anywhere, I think that something bad happened."

"This tree has been hit by a weapon."

"So she was attacked? We have to save her!" Darcy and Thor started looking around on the ground for clues about what happened. Thor was the first to notice something.

"It seems several people passed this way."

"Okay, so let's go silently so we have an advantage."

"Why not fly up and strike them from above?"

"Two reasons: one, because they might have really powerful weapons, and two, I can't fly."

"Fine, but just know that I am not someone who sneaks."

"Then just follow me and stay relatively quiet." and with that Darcy followed the path that several people had taken before.

* * *

Sorry if my chapters are short. Chapter three is in the works, so see you then.


End file.
